


Let Me Touch Them!

by KILO151998



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILO151998/pseuds/KILO151998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai. The sky was blue, the grass was green and there was a screaming Inu-hanyou being chased about by a gay mercenary in a pink kimono. All in all, today was perfect. Absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Touch Them!

**Author's Note:**

> Kim: Okay, so I posted this on FFN forever ago. Thought I'd try out some different sites.

It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai. The sky was blue, the grass was green and there was a screaming Inu-hanyou being chased about by a gay mercenary in a pink kimono. All in all, today was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

So lets go see what's goin' on, shall we...

"But I-NU-YA-SHA, why won't you let me feel them?!" fake cried Jakotsu of the Shichinintai, arms outstretched and reaching for Inu. Inuyasha leapt away, evading the outstretched hands. For now... "Get away from me, ya freak!" screamed the aforementioned, grossed out hanyou. "NO! Not until I touch them!" cried Jakotsu, stomping his foot like a spoiled kid who didn't get what he wanted. He chased after his Inu-koi again, his kimono flying with the air currents. "Please, koishii!" he yelled to the half demon. "I'm NOT your 'koishii'!" Inuyasha yelled back, nearly stumbling over a rock. That would've been bad.

For Inuyasha.

Not Jakotsu.

Jakotsu kicked his speed up a notch, tackling his Inu-darling to the ground. By that time the rest of their friends (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Bankotsu and Suikotsu) showed up, wanting to find out what all that noise was. What they saw when they got there, however, had them all cracking up.

Inuyasha was face down on the ground, Jakotsu straddling him with his hands on the hanyou's ears, rubbing them with a satisfied look on his face.

Inuyasha started squirming, trying to throw the feminine male from his back, only making Jakotsu cling on even more. "KAGOME! HELP ME!" he cried, squirming harder. The only thing Kagome did was laugh even harder, walking away with the others. "Sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome threw over her shoulder. "This is payback for all those times with Kikyo!"

With that she left, Bankotsu's arm around her waist and her throat sore from laughing so hard, leaving the hanyou to Jakotsu's mercy.


End file.
